Fantasy Formula
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Neo & Trinity: reincarnation so to speak. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fantasy Formula 1: Part 1  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG (for now) goes up in the next chapters  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix, or anything affiliated with it.  
  
A/N: These characters and this story are based loosely on the movie. They are humans living in the Matrix. Trinity is named Nicolya Ryan, and Neo is Thomas A. Anderson. This is a story of dark passion, as a student can't control her desires for her professor. They can but hope to find a mutual love!  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicolya Ryan walked into the dark paneled room that was her advanced computer class, anxious to get started on this class, as it was her favorite subject. She seemed only to be one with herself, when she was sitting at her computer, surfing the net, or doing various other activities.  
  
Thomas A. Anderson strolled down the hallway, glancing at his cheap knockoff watch, noting he was a couple minutes late. Lifting a pale hand to smooth back a lock of errant ebony hair that threatened to disband his mask of blissful ignorance.  
Swinging around the corner, he walked into his classroom.  
  
Nicolya looked up as she heard someone enter the room, hoping that it was the late professor, only to raise her eyebrows in cynical disbelief. This guy was too young, only a few years older than her. Plus he didn't look the nerdy professor type. Add about fifteen years, thirty pounds, a receding hairline, glasses and you had a distinguished authoritarian on the subject.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Thomas looked at the class. His gaze lit upon a woman sitting in the back row. Glaring at him with her almond-shaped cerulean eyes, then dismissing him without another look, she buried her head back in the text.  
  
Students piled out the door, eager to scurry off the next venture in their lives.  
  
"Miss Ryan, a word if you don't mind." Thomas removed his reading glasses. "Is it that you find my class so irrevocably boring? Or am I just that dull, that you can bear to look at me?"  
  
Nicolya swallowed. How to explain this feeling that she'd had the moment he'd walked through the door. To ignore him and to want him all in the same second. A simultaneous combustion of desire and scorn. To be jealous of a man who was so young and had achieved so much, and to want a man who had a modern day Renaissance essence, that screamed at her to take him and make him hers.  
  
"I can't explain it, I just got over a really bad break-up and I'm still upset about it," Nicolya pushed past him out the door. Black heels clicked on the cheap linoleum, as she scurried from the classroom.  
  
With Nicolya's image emblazoned on his mind, Thomas shut the classroom door and strolled down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Part 2

Title: Fantasy Formula 1: Part 2  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
A/N: At a masquerade party, Thomas dances with a mystery woman, who leaves him wanting more. Nicolya dances with the object of her passionate obsession, leading him on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clad in a black tuxedo that shimmered in the darkness of the dim club, Thomas walked into the club, looking around for no one in particular. His last girlfriend had left him when he put on too many disappearing acts. She'd felt neglected. He just didn't have it in him to fully commit to anyone. He donned his black mask that covered his forehead and eyes, leaving his nose and sensual lips vulnerable to view.  
  
Shining like a bright star among a cluster of dull novas, Nicolya stepped lightly down the steps of "The Cave", a popular downtown club that always held legendary annual masquerade balls. Dressed like a temptation, she donned her red mask, lightly covered with scarlet and ebony feathers, matching her slick red and black dress.  
  
As the band struck up a jungle rhythm, people flowed onto the dance floor, a mass of writhing bodies that moved together like a wave.  
  
A tall lean body masked in black bumped lightly into a soft curvy form disguised in red and black. Thomas looked down at the woman he'd knocked lightly into. She had short black hair, slicked back and silvery blue eyes. He stood still and watched her eyes flicker up and down.  
  
Dark hair that belied tradition, by sticking out with an unruly defiance in the closeted heat of the club. Thomas offered a hand, "Care to dance?"  
  
Nicolya nodded, and took his hand. They joined the heatwave and moved their bodies in rhythmic cadence with the music. Thomas tilted his hips to cradle her hips as the beat increased in speed.  
  
Nicolya felt her body heat rise as Thomas rocked his hips against hers, his hands cradled her hips against his front. She wriggled her bottom, enticing his arousal.  
  
Nicolya linked her arms back around his neck and shimmied against him. Professor Anderson. She'd known it was him, since he'd bumped into her on the dance floor. He sparked an undeniable chemistry within her body, and she would know him anywhere.  
  
As the music died, Thomas linked his around her waist, "Let's go." He led her off the floor, not allowing her to get in a word.  
  
They stopped in the coat room to get their coats, Nicolya grabbed Thomas, linked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Thomas froze, as a warmth seared his insides soaring up to warm his cold heart. A flicker of desire blew into a full-blown fire that threatened to eradicate his control. He lifted a hand to cradle her neck.  
  
Nicolya pushed through the fog and pulled back. She grabbed her coat and looked at her masked man. "So long Professor." She winked through her mask and blew a devilish kiss.  
  
Thomas looked at the empty doorway where his mystery flame had stood a second ago. She'd called him "Professor", so obviously she knew him. But from where?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Stay Tuned For The Next Chaper, In The Next Week Or So!** 


	3. Part 3

Title: Fantasy Formula 1: Part 3  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
A/N: Thomas receives a note to meet his mystery woman in the classroom. Nicolya readies herself for a night that will change her life forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nicolya finished writing the note that she would leave in Mr. Anderson's briefcase that would lead him to her.  
  
After class, she waited till he'd turned away to talk to someone. She slipped the note into his briefcase and left the room.  
  
Thomas opened his briefcase to extract his notes on his students, when piece of paper fell out, sliding to the floor.  
He bent to pick it up, it read,  
  
Professor,  
  
We met last night, not officially, seemed that way. I like to  
watch you in class, such an intrigue. If you want to know who I  
am, be in your office tonight at 11:45. I'll be here, waiting  
for you, so we can be properly introduced at last.  
  
Your  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicolya nervously twisted her fingers as she waited for the time to slip by.  
  
She watched Thomas enter his office, the blind fold was waiting on his desk. The choice would be his.  
  
Thomas entered his office, a few strategically placed candles were flickering in the light breeze. On his desk lay a silk blindfold, a bold printed note caught his eye.  
  
"The choice is yours"  
  
If he put on the blind fold, then she would reveal herself, if not then the game was over.  
  
Thomas was up for a bit of mystery. He put on the blindfold and tied it around his head, shielding his eyes so he couldn't see anything.  
  
Nicolya walked into the office, and moved slowly forward. She didn't see his head move in any recognition, he cocked his head to the side, so he could listen for noise.  
  
"You're here? Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes," Nicolya replied huskily, deliberately deepening her voice so he wouldn't recognize it.  
  
Thomas sat in his desk chair. Waiting. "So what are we to do?"  
  
"Explore." Nicolya climbed onto his lap. Her knees cradling his hips. Her hands crept up to his face, plunging into his hair, lifting his face, so she could kiss him. Taste him, devour him.  
  
Her hands moved to his shirt and ripped it open, heedless of the buttons, or the expense. Smoothing her hands over his chest, she knelt to kiss him from sternum to his belt buckle. She slipped the buckle through the loop to undo it.  
  
Thomas's hand stopped her. "Slower." Pulling her closer, he moved a hand up to touch her hair. Short, he noted. He itched to rip off the blindfold so he could see this beautiful woman.  
  
His hand molded itself to her breast, she moaned softly, arching her head back in abandon. Nicolya arched into his palm, his grip tightened in strength. He unzipped the front of her leather vest. She was naked underneath for him.  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her breast, "For you." Her breath came in shaky little gasps. She placed her fingers upon his erection and felt it rise beneath her gentle touch.  
  
"Are you hot for me? Do you want to ...." She whispered naughty little words into his ear. Thomas felt his control slip away.  
  
"I want.." his voice grew thicker, he groaned as her hands cupped his sacs, so gently, with such infinite grace. "..to be inside you right now."  
  
Nicolya took Thomas's hand and placed it on her vulnerable warmth, through her soaked silk panties, she was calling to him. "I need you." Her tongue caressed his ear, moving down to his neck, to suck on a vein that throbbed for her kiss.  
  
She unzipped his pants and rolled a condom down his penis. Cupping his sacs gently between her fingers she rolled them. Thomas hissed in agony, and moaned in ecstasy.  
  
Thomas ripped her panties where they were most damp, Nicolya moaned, rolling her hips forward and arching her head back. "Thomas," she called.  
  
She took his penis in her hands and led him to her sweet warmth, where he belonged. As he entered her slowly, she felt an incredible pressure, he was so big. He fit her like a glove, perfection.  
  
She exhaled and relaxed her muscles. Nicolya felt an extraordinary pressure in her belly, as it built and increased, she gathered wind as if sprinting down a hill.  
  
Thomas grabbed her hips and thrust roughly, as he felt his climax approaching, he could feel her inner muscles clenching. He heard her gasps turn into short choppy moans. Her muscles clenched then erupted in a series of violent tremors.  
  
With one free hand, he ripped off his blindfold, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Nicolya above him. Ever since he'd seen her in class, he'd a different feeling in his gut. A seed of emotion began to bloom in his heart.  
  
Nicolya looked down, as Thomas gave one last thrust, he flew over the edge, following her into chaotic oblivion. He hugged her to him, their naked bodies striving as one to reach a plateau of sheer delight. "Nicolya." Thomas repeated to himself.  
  
He closed his eyes and just let himself float.  
  
Nicolya opened her eyes and looked down at the man who just given her heaven on earth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, believing that for one second they would have a future beyond tonight!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This could be perceived as an ending, if you want more let me know! 


	4. Chance?

Title: Is there a Chance?  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: This story was supposed to have a rapid pace, in which the characters get to know each other well soon, rather than drawing it out. This will be the last chapter.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Nicolya shyly laid her damp head on Thomas's shoulder and hid her eyes from the dim light. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Made love to a man that she barely knew and yet felt she'd known forever.  
  
Nothing made sense and yet everything seemed to click whenever she was in his presence.  
  
Thomas's chest expanded with each breath he took, his breathing started to calm down and his pulse returned to a semblance of normalcy.  
  
His hand moved up to caress the soft moist skin that covered Nicolya's slender throat. He was absolutely speechless, he didn't know what to say, after what had just happened. He'd come tonight, because he'd wanted it to be her, and when he'd discovered that it was her, he'd been so elated, so happy.  
  
These seeds of emotion that bloomed in chest were choking him with their intensity. He wanted to sing with joy, shout out to everyone that he was.... Was what? His mind struggled to rationalize this starburst of emotion. Was it love?  
  
Nicolya lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked into the face of the man she loved. Yes she loved him and wasn't afraid to accept it anymore. She looked into his brown eyes. "I love you." She said it with a solemn conviction.  
  
His eyes widened in shock, he froze under her touch.  
  
She watched him carefully, then obviously having seen enough, she got off his lap and began hunting for her clothes.  
  
When she was at the door, her hand on the knob, "Wait."  
  
"What?" she turned around. Her eyes brimming with a pain so dark with such a depth that she would never escape from.  
  
"I can't let you go like this, it's not right." Her eyes flared in response, she opened the door and fled down the hall.  
  
Thomas hurriedly dressed and raced after her. He ran down the front steps of the building and came to a halting stop, when he saw a crowd of people in the middle of the street.  
  
"Nicolya," he yelled. He ran to the crowd of people, and pushed through. He saw a young child of seven or eight, sitting on the ground, her leg at an awkward angle. Feeling slightly stupid, he pushed back through the crowd and went to stand by an aging oak tree.  
  
That's when he had an epiphany. All these emotions that were wrapping him in knots, were his love for Nicolya.  
  
"I love her, I love Nicolya," he said the first part aloud and the second part silently to himself.  
  
"Who do you love?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
"I love you." Thomas turned around. "When I ran outside and thought that you'd been hurt that's when I realized it."  
  
"I know it may sound frivolous after what just happened, but I do love you." Thomas avowed.  
  
"And I love you," Nicolya linked his hand with hers and they walked down the sidewalk in the dim street lights that illuminated their path. 


End file.
